


The Only Clone Boy for Me

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7182926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon has a very important question to ask Tim- but can't seem to actually <i>ask</i> it. He's hoping his boyfriend will just accidentally stumble onto it, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Clone Boy for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Imagine Person A proposing to Person B by leaving a ring box (or just a ring) in their own jacket pocket and lending it to B on a cold day."

“Was it supposed to be this cold?” Tim asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he and Kon headed up the street. Metropolis was bustling around them, and Tim was, in one facet of his mind, comparing it to the busy life of daily Gotham. How the big cities felt like they wore similar skins, but down in their cores, some very  _ essence _ was different.

 

“Mhm,” Kon offered, hands in the pockets of his pants as they walked, Tim tugging at his sweater as if he could suddenly make it larger, heavier. “Maybe check the weather when you get ready to go out,  _ wonder boy _ .”

 

Tim rolled his eyes, reaching over to elbow his boyfriend. “Could’ve warned me. I would’ve layered or something.”

 

Kon shook his head. “I’m not your  _ mom _ , Tim.” But he was tugging his leather jacket off anyway, pausing to step behind Tim, holding it open. “C’mon, arms in princess.” Tim smiled, and any retort he had over the first comment was gone as he happily slipped the jacket on, hugging himself tightly and wrapping the well worn black leather around him as they continued to walk. It smelled like Kon, and Tim turned and nuzzled into the collar, which had popped up, his smile growing.

 

Kon watched, his stomach beginning to go fuzzy. His heart had been hammering all morning, when he’d convinced Tim to take a walk from the small apartment Kon kept in the city to the new sandwich shop that had opened a few blocks away, for lunch. Tim had argued, he was in town for a  _ reason _ and was trying to get some work done on a case that was crossing Gotham lines and dangerously into Metropolis territory- seemed hellbent on keeping it under control and  _ not _ having to bother Bruce or Clark about it all.

 

Honestly, Kon had just wanted to get Tim outside, into the slightly crisp air. Wanted to get him into his jacket- which was typical of Tim, anytime it was cold.

 

Which was  _ why _ Kon had, before they’d left, slipped a small black box into one of the pockets…

 

Except now they were nearing the shop, and Tim had yet to shove his hands into the pockets. Kon frowned- thankfully, missed by Tim- and realized his boyfriend wasn’t going to, that he was content wrapped up as he was. He gave a small, resigned sigh, before putting on a lazy smile as Tim pulled the door open for him.

 

Lunch felt like it  _ dragged _ . Tim talked about the case- and god, it was so hard to get him to turn  _ off _ the work portion of his brain. Typically, Kon didn’t  _ mind _ , because there was something so utterly pleasing about the way Tim’s brain worked and just how damn smart he was- but in this moment, Kon wished he’d just eat faster, so they could head back-

 

“Maybe we can cut back through the park,” Kon offered, as Tim lifted up his drink, sucking enthusiastically at the straw.

 

“That’s twice the walk,” Tim mumbled around it, pausing to suck again, before he pulled away from the straw.

 

“It’ll be nice, you know- see the city a little.”

 

“We saw a lot of it last night.”

 

“Yeah well, doesn’t it look different when you’re not wearing a mask?”

 

Tim paused, before he gave a little nod. Yeah, Kon knew it did. “I really have a lot of work to do.”

 

“Humor me?” Kon asked, almost pleaded- because he didn’t want to put this off again. He’d had that box for over a month now, had mulled over how he was going to  _ do _ this. And when it came down to it- he couldn’t bring himself to  _ ask _ . He needed Tim to be the one to luckily stumble onto the truth-

 

“Okay,” Tim said, smiling and reaching over, pinching Kon’s cheek teasingly. “Only because you’re  _ cute _ and all.”

 

Kon reached up, rubbed his cheek- but grinned.

 

The park wasn’t very far- two blocks out again, and Kon was relieved when they stepped out of the shop and he offered Tim his jacket and he took it without argument. Instead of slipping his hands into the pockets, however, Tim chose to hold Kon’s hand- which he couldn’t  _ complain _ about, but-

 

Kon was going to go crazy, if Tim didn’t just  _ find _ his surprise.

 

They walked slowly through the park. It was a bit cold, and considering the kids were in school, not as busy as it could have been. They passed a few people, as Tim was talking again, one arm holding onto Kon’s-

 

Kon was about to fidget, when he noticed Tim’s free hand finally sliding into the  _ correct _ pocket of his jacket. “And I figured if I can get enough evidence, I can just turn them over to the Metropolis PD-” Tim cut off, and Kon  _ knew _ his fingers had to be skimming the little box. Tim stopped moving, and Kon pulled free of his hold, stepping in front of him, to face him. “...Kon?”

 

Kon only raised a brow, knew Tim’s fingers must be curling around it now, before he was pulling his hand free, looking at the small grey box against his palm.

 

“Kon...what…”

 

“Open it,” Kon offered, nodding, and Tim pulled at the top, flipped it open at its hinge- before a tiny breath escaped him.

 

It wasn’t  _ fancy _ , and Kon knew that. A simply white gold ring, with the lacing cut pattern around the outside-

 

And inside, a very fine inscription.

 

“What-” Tim started again, and Kon couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Read it.”

 

Tim carefully pulled the ring from the box, lifting it higher and turning it as he read, softly, “ _ You’ll always be my Robin _ .” He glanced at Kon, whose smile was  _ sheepish _ \- but then grinned, his face completely lighting up. “Kon, tell me you’re asking me something.”

 

“I am,” he admitted, taking the bo from Tim’s hand and stuffing it in his own pocket. He took the ring between two fingers, carefully sliding it onto Tim’s finger. “Tell me you’re saying yes.”

 

“Shouldn’t you ask the question first?”

 

Kon bit at his lip, rubbed his thumb over the ring as it settled perfectly on Tim’s finger. “Tim,” he said, and his voice- it had a waver to it. Maybe, because this moment had been years in the making. Years of friendship and love and loss and  _ the time of Kon’s life _ .

 

Maybe because, when it came down to it, Tim was the most important person in the world, to Kon. And he already  _ knew _ there wasn’t a chance in hell Tim would say  _ no _ \- but there was still this worry, in his gut, that he couldn’t shake, no matter how unfounded.

 

“You mean the world to me,” he said, “we’ve been through hell, and honestly, I can’t think of a better person I’d ever wanna face that with. And I was hoping… maybe you’d… want to face a lot of days with me. Hopefully the rest of our lives and all.”

 

Tim laughed, in that pretty way he did when he  _ meant _ it, head tipped slightly back, eyes half closed. He lifted his arms, got them around Kon’s neck and pulled himself close, pushing up on his toes and pecking Kon’s lips. “Repeat after me,” Tim said, staying close, “Tim.”

 

“Tim.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“And I want to know-”

 

“And I want to know…”

 

Tim smiled again. “ _ Will you marry me _ ?”

 

Kon returned it, nearly laughing, his arms going around Tim’s waist. “Will you marry me, Tim?”

 

Another kiss- a peck with Tim smiling the entire time. “Of course,” he whispered, “after all, you’re the only clone boy for me.”


End file.
